


Don't Mess With Levi's Man

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully!Jean, Bullying, M/M, Overprotective, Pissed!Levi, Yaoi, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, protective!Levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's been bullying Eren. Levi isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Levi's Man

Eren grunted in pain as a fist collided against his cheek, sending him flying back into the lockers that were behind him. He growled in pain and glared darkly at Jean, the one who had been tormenting him for years. "Loser." Jean said before walking off.

Eren growled and rubbed his bruising cheek. Hated Jean so much. He picked up the stuff Jean had knocked out of his hands and went straight to his next class, ignoring the pain burning in his cheek. There was no way he'd give Jean the satisfaction that he desired to see.

Eren arrived at his classroom and went to in and straight to his seat. His boyfriend, Levi, was sitting at the desk next to his. He looked up and growled when he saw the injury. Eren walked over and sat down next to him.

"What happened." Levi didn't ask, but more demanded to know. Eren shrugged. "I don't know." Levi growled at the lack of response.

"Do not play stupid with me, Eren. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Eren shrugged against and looked ahead, ignoring him, which only angered Levi more. "It was Jean, wasn't it?" Levi asked, staring at Eren. When Eren didn't respond back, he took it as a yes. Levi growled and looked ahead. He would defiantly show the horseface for that.

-Skip Class, Lunch-

Eren walked into the lunch room with Levi following beside him and took his seat at their usual table, with Hanji and Erwin, though they were Levi's friends. Hanji looked over at the two of them and grinned big. "D'aw! You two are to cute together! I ship it!" She announced loudly, pretty much like she does every other time she sees them together.

Eren blushed while Levi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi commented as he sat down. Eren took his seat next to him and looked around the cafeteria. He saw Jean on the other side of the room and he huffed, looking ahead. Levi heard him and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

Eren shook his head. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it."

Levi crossed his arms, feeling annoyed. "That's not an answer, brat. Now tell me." He demanded to know, but Eren just shook his head. Levi growled, but let the matter drop anyways.

-Skip To End Of Day-

Eren shut his locker and turned around, only to bump into the chest of Jean. He looked up at him and growled. "Get out of my way, horseface." He shouted at him. Jean glared and shoved him back against his locker. "Shut the hell up, suicidal bastard!"

Eren growled, but before he could say anything, Levi was behind Jean, grabbed his arm and twisting it painfully behind his back.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" Jean shouted in pain.

"You think it's amusing to bully _my_ boyfriend, do you, Kirstein?" Levi asked, a cold look placed on his face. When all he got as feedback was a growl, he twisted Jean's arm back even more. "I demand a real answer."

Jean hissed in pain. "Ah! No, I don't! Let go!" He struggled to pull his arm away.

"Really then? Then how come my boyfriend has a black and blue eye?" Levi questioned him.

"I-I don't know! I didn't do it!" Jean panicked.

Levi growled, getting beyond pissed, and slammed Jean up against the locker, face first. "I don't recommend lying to me." He stated. By now, most of the school had surrounded them. Eren was starting to get nervous and scared that Levi would get in trouble. "Levi, you should let him go... I'm fine..." He said softly.

"Butt out, Eren." Levi stated, eyes glued directly on Jean in a icy state.

"You should listen to your boyfriend!" Jean said. The pain was beginning to get unbearable. Levi growled. "Shut up. I don't want to hear a word out of you."

Eren sighed and set a comforting hand down on to Levi's shoulder. "Levi, please..." He pleaded softly. Levi looked away coldly, but after a moment he released Jean. As soon as his hand was off of Jean's arm, Jean took off down the hallway, holding his arm close to him. Eren sighed and watched him before looking at Levi, who still stared away.

He rubbed Levi's arm gently and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He buried his face into the crock of his neck. Levi sighed and held him close. "How long has he been treating you like that?" He asked him. "A while now...." Eren replied. Levi didn't say anything else as he just held Eren. After a few moments, they pulled away. "If anything like that happens again, tell me, got it? I will not let you get hurt like that again." Levi ordered. Eren slowly nodded. "OK."

"Good. Now lets go home." Levi said, grabbing Eren's hand. They went out the exit and walked home together.


End file.
